


姚琛x我/被窝是青春的坟墓

by Xushiqing



Category: R1SE (Band), 乙女向 - Fandom, 姚琛 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xushiqing/pseuds/Xushiqing
Summary: *无逻辑重度ooc三观系列*私设如山勿上升真人*姚琛×我朋友没有AO3，替她发，原作Lofter百分百热爱.
Kudos: 13





	姚琛x我/被窝是青春的坟墓

十年的光阴似乎只在一瞬间。我看着那个比我不知道高出多少个头的男孩，常常会冒出这样的念头。

“姐。”姚琛小跑过来抱住我，把头贴近我的胸口蹭来蹭去：“我们换新班主任了。”

我这才想起来暑假似乎快结束了，于是安抚似的拍拍他的头，温柔地搂住他的肩膀：“人怎么样？”

“我们新班主任是女的。”他唇鼻之间呼出的热气打在我裸‖露的肌肤上，这屋子本来就闷热得很，这下更觉得口干舌燥：“没你漂亮也没你温柔。”

我满意地笑了，说：“不要紧嘛，反正你是走读的，白天听一听她的课，晚上就回来了。有不会的题，姐姐教你。高三要专心噢。”

他眉眼弯弯，似乎开心极了。我很了解他，他朋友很少，不亲近二妈，他只喜欢我这个姐姐。

“去做作业吧。”我轻声道。

姚琛拿那双亮晶晶的眼看我，把脸凑了过来。我飞快地在他脸上啄了一口，开锁声适时响起，我闪身进了自己的房间，我可不想叫我凶恶的二妈看见她儿子那么喜欢我。

“新班主任还好吧？有什么不会的题回家让你姐教你——她在哪？”

“房间里。”

“嗯，待会让她做饭吧，我回单位了。”

二妈和爸爸都上夜班，晚上七点以后家里只剩下我和姚琛。客厅里空荡荡的，我把腿搭在茶几上看电视。姚琛坐到我旁边，把我的脚放在他的大腿上：“我饿了。”

“饿了？这才吃完晚饭多久啊……”我嘟哝着进了厨房，从冰箱里拿了两个鸡蛋：“给你煎两个荷包蛋？”

他跟着进来，一米八身高足以遮挡头顶的灯光，我被笼在一片阴影中，还没开口他就从背后抱住我，手从腋下穿过去，慢条斯理地扒拉着我的短背心。

“我不是真饿。”他的手从我衣服下摆钻进去，一手覆住我胸‖前的柔软，不轻不重地揉捏着，“我是馋你呢。”

我抓住他另一只手按在我胸脯上，他的胸膛紧贴着我的后背，有条滚烫的东西抵在我的腿间，隔着衣料轻轻摩擦。

空气突然就变得灼热，天花板的灯管闪了闪，好像在无声谴责我对弟弟的引诱似的。

“怎么馋？”我假装不懂，姚琛有些不满地哼了一声，扳着我的肩膀把我的上半身转过来，迅速吻了上来。我主动把舌头伸进他的口腔搅动，带着有意为之的挑‖逗，他勾住我的脖子在我唇上一阵啃‖咬，疯狂吮‖吸着我的舌头。

好不容易结束了一个深吻，我喘息着整理衣服，往他小腿肚上轻轻踢了一脚：“作业做完了？还想着吃呢？”

姚琛嬉笑着往房间跑去，我盯着他欢快的背影，突然觉得心一点点被阴郁的情绪填满。

是什么时候开始这种关系的？我想想……姚琛大约八岁的时候，我十五岁。二妈打起麻将就是通宵不回家，爸爸又去了上夜班。他那时懵懂又胆小，做什么事都喜欢缠着我。

家里洗澡用的浴缸，地板滑得很，我怕他一个趔趄磕出了脑震荡，二妈要把我挫骨扬灰，干脆抱着他一起洗。

我往身上抹沐浴露，他背着我在浴缸另一端玩水，沿着漂浮在水面的白色泡沫望过来，直勾勾盯着我正在发育的乳‖房，天真无邪的眼睛里似乎多了些什么。

“转过去。”我嗔了一声，姚琛乖乖地背过身继续玩水，过了会又忍不住小声唤我：“姐姐……”

“嗯？”

他盯着我微耸的胸口：“你好漂亮。”

我以为这只是个小插曲，直到他十五岁那年，正是对两‖性关系意识模糊的时候。也不知道他跟谁学的路数，竟然拿走了我的一件红风衣藏起来。

藏起来自然不是为了捉弄我。我那晚正准备出门赴朋友邀约，猛然发现风衣不见，去找姚琛，却发现他房门紧闭。

这房子的隔音效果真是差极了，我把耳朵贴在门板上就能听见他断断续续的喘‖息声和低‖吼声。我倒没多想，小心翼翼扭动门把手拉开一条缝望进去。

姚琛正躺在床上用被子盖住自己的下半身，左手露在外面紧紧攥住我失踪的红风衣，隐匿在被子里的右手似乎握住什么不停动作着。头左右摆动的幅度不大，眯起的眼睛和抿紧的嘴唇混合着焦躁与不安，额前有两滴汗珠滑落下来，打湿了他长长的隐藏着羞涩的眼睫毛，看起来好像在哭。

我应该张大嘴巴表示惊讶，不过那只是做给他看的。在他睁开眼睛朝我在的方向看过来时，藏在我心底的潘多拉魔盒终于彻底打开。

姚琛猛地坐起来看向我，把自己裹在床单里，舌头打了结一样说不出一句完整的话，只能一声一声重复“姐”这个字，对我来说这甚至都算不上是个称呼。

有什么所谓呢？我走过去在床沿坐下，看着他涨红的脸和沾满不明液体的床单，手掀起一角悄悄探了进去，俯身亲吻他柔软的双唇。

“有什么不懂啊，我教你。”

弟弟，你是二妈的宝贝，我怎么可以不好好看着你一点点长大，让你的成长脱离我的计划范围呢？如果你没有我，二妈怎么会在你十八岁时收到我为这个家精心准备了十三年的礼物呢？

那个夏天真的好热好热，屋里的旧风扇转得再快也吹不散空气里流动的情‖欲和我们之间难以启齿的秘密。

不到五分钟，他在房间里喊我名字，打断了我正在蔓延的回忆：“姐，教我做题。”

我歪了歪头，端着水杯进了他房间：“哪不懂，我教你。”

姚琛已经换了身睡衣，拉过我坐在他大腿上，手不安分地在我的腿间游走：“别着急嘛。”

我点了点他的鼻子：“小流氓！”

知晓他是醉翁之意不在酒，我也懒得去看他摊在书桌上的习题集：“快做，不然今晚自己睡。”

他叹了口气，手复而伸进我的背心里握住我的乳‖房不停揉捏把玩，我呼吸有点急促，忍不住推了推他。

姚琛颇为委屈地用另一只手拿起笔开始在练习册上写写画画，还不时哼哼几声：“姐，我好难受。”说完还故意用下‖身顶了顶我。

我示意他把另一只手也伸进背心里，任由他手法娴熟地揉捏着我的双‖乳。他突然腾出手摸索着把我的内‖裤脱下来，我没穿裤子，倒给了他名正言顺耍流氓的机会。他把食指和中指沿着湿‖润的穴‖口探进去，不停进进出出。我把头埋进他颈窝，眼前的黑暗如迷雾包围着我，一会那雾又变成了青烟把我送上云端的天堂。我不时发出几声呻‖吟，配合他的动作扭动腰，慢慢把手伸进他的裤子里……

仿佛做了一场真实的春梦，等我们终于松开彼此的时候，我的身体这样告诉我。


End file.
